


First Time

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, both lance and keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The polydins try sleeping together for the first time. It doesn't quite go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

“Lance, your elbow’s in my chest.”

“Hunk’s face is in mine!”

“You were the one who pulled me into you…”

It was their first night all sleeping together and, needless to say, it wasn’t exactly going well.

Lance and Keith sat bolt upright in the make-shift bed they had laid out on the floor of Hunk’s room, glaring at each other. “It’s not my fault you’re too close to me!” Lance snapped, eyes narrowing.

Keith flipped him off. “You’re a cuddler, you drag us into you!”

“Hunk’s the cuddler, not me!”

“Guys-”

“You sprawl out all over us!”

“Uh, because I need _space!”_

“Come on, guys-”

_“You punched me in the face!”  
_

“Told you, your fault you’re too close!”

“Fuck you, you-”

“GUYS.”

Hunk’s yell was punctuated by him dropping down right in between Keith and Lance, and Keith cut off his words, surprised. “Stop fighting. You’re ridiculous. I’ll sleep in the middle.” Why they had even ended up with Lance and Keith next to each other, he wasn’t sure.

The two shared awkward looks, before giving twin shrugs. “Uh, sure, I guess,” Lance offered.

“Works for me.”

Hunk relaxed, and put one hand on Lance’s naked, scarred chest, and one on Keith’s covered breasts, and _shoved_ them both down onto the blankets. “Now, sleep. If you don’t stop bickering, I’ll make you eat Coran’s food for breakfast.” They paled, and he nodded with satisfaction, finally laying down between them.

All was quiet for a few minutes, and the yellow paladin was finally, finally beginning to fall asleep…

“Hunk, your leg’s poking me.”

Hunk rolled over to look at Keith. Keith looked at him. And the next thing Lance knew, he was ambushed by a horde of pillows.


End file.
